


A Sleepless Night

by DerKnochenbrecher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, Unspecified Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerKnochenbrecher/pseuds/DerKnochenbrecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi has trouble sleeping, and Noya helps as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepless Night

“Can’t sleep?” Noya asked.

He lifted his head from Asahi’s chest to look at him, just barely visible. Asahi let his eyes adjust to the light spilling in from the gaps in the curtain.

“Ah, no,” Asahi replied. He’d been trying to fall asleep for a while now, but nothing seemed to be working. Noya, meanwhile, had been dead to the world almost as soon as he had draped himself across Asahi’s chest, or so Asahi had thought. “I’m sorry – did I wake you?”

Noya shook his head. “I wasn’t really asleep. Why are you still awake?”

He was propped up with his forearms on either side of Asahi’s torso. Asahi moved to sit up, an arm over Noya’s shoulders to show that he wanted him to stay where he was. Noya ended up resting his head on Asahi’s stomach, and snaked his arms around Asahi’s hips to hold him closer. It wasn’t a position they could fall asleep in, but they seemed to have put that endeavour on hold despite the inevitable early morning.

“I have a bit of a headache,” Asahi said. It was true, with pain stabbing him in the temple with each heartbeat. It wasn’t enough to make him reach for pain killers, but now he was beginning to rethink that. “You?”

Noya shrugged. “My knee was hurting a bit, and it woke me.” He pulled himself up, running a hand through Asahi’s hair. He leaned against Asahi’s chest again, eyelashes brushing against his collarbone when he blinked. He continued to comb Asahi’s hair with his fingers, working out knots and then working his fingers into Asahi’s scalp.

Asahi closed his eyes, enjoying it. Noya shifted, his thumb now digging into the muscles of Asahi’s jaw, just above his eye. Asahi felt his jaw relax – he hadn’t even realised that he’d been clenching it. Noya moved again, straddling him now, and massaged both sides of Asahi’s head. It hurt, but in a different way that the headache had.

“You worry too much,” Noya commented. Asahi figured he was referring to the jaw-clenching.

Noya thumbs moved up, following the line of muscle past the hairline. Asahi smiled, but didn’t open his eyes. “I will try not to.”

“Good. Because you have me with you, and that means you have nothing to worry about.”

“Except maybe failing exams.”

Noya’s hands paused and Asahi could tell that he was frowning. He opened his eyes a slit and held Noya’s right hand in his left, putting it against his cheek. He didn’t let go, instead rubbing his thumb across Noya’s knuckles, then turning his head to kiss his palm.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. He was pretty sure that Noya was blushing.

“Yeah. Do you feel better now?”

“Much.”

Noya nodded, sinking back down to the mattress. Asahi did the same, and once he was comfortable with his head on the pillow Noya stole his shoulder, using it as a neck rest. He brushed his hand across Asahi’s broad – and naked – chest, then followed the line of his collarbone to his jugular and back to his jaw. The motion was calming and the warmth where Noya’s hand paused welcome. 

Noya’s fingers were stroking his jaw, following the flow of his beard like he was petting a cat. But he kept doing it, in gentle, even strokes. Asahi found himself breathing to the pace. He barely noticed it when Noya gave him a kiss on the cheek, busy as he was falling asleep. 

Noya stopped petting him as his breathing evened out, smiling slightly as he curled up next to his sleeping boyfriend. He spread an arm across his stomach, tucking in his chin so his face was half covered by the blanket. Sleeping so close to Asahi, it was very warm. And he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the prompting of a friend. I'd actually forgotten that I had it finished, but I fixed it up and am posting it now...!


End file.
